Overcoming
by IShipMaskyXHoodie
Summary: Hitori and her twin Sakura were ordinary Foot Kunoichi. They came to New York under the order of Shredder. They didn't expect though that the two of them would be reduced to one. Read for a story of loss, pain and betrayal. More inside. (Could remain as a one shot unless you ask me to continue it in the reviews)
1. chapter 1

When me and my twin sister first came to New York, from Japan, to serve master Shredder, We thought nothing of it. Why should we? We were kunochi who follows her masters orders and completes them with full results. It was our duty and the reason we rose up in the ranks. Once we had been grunts, having to do things that we don't have to do now. My name is Hitori (means alone) and my sister is called Sakura (means Cherry Blossom) and we were good Kunochi, just below the skills of Oruku Karai, the daughter of the Shredder.

When we went out for my first fight in New York, I was startled to realise that the opponents we had to fight were teenage mutant ninja turtles. I remember the first time we saw them. I remember Orange tearing through the foot soldier with ease, laughing all the while, while the other appeared to be more serious than him. When we revealed ourselves we had put up a good fight, it being four against two, but we lost. We got punished for that. It had been turning out to be a normal fight when suddenly I heard my twin scream in pain. Blue had gotten her with one of his katanas.

I kicked Orange away and ran to her side. Kneeling down I pull the katana out gently before throwing it away in disgust. I tear her mask off before pressing it to her wound. Tears well up in my eyes as I looked at her weak figure.

She gasps in pain before she starts to sings softly. " Don't you fret, madame Hitori, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now, you're here, that's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe and you will keep me close and rain will make the flowers grow"

I continue with tears running down my face " But you will live, Sakura. Dear God above, If I could heal your wounds with words of love"I croon to her.

Her breath hitches before she sang again "Just hold me now and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me".

Pressing a kiss to her forehead I promise " You would live a hundred years, if I could show you how. I won't desert you now!".

"The rain can't hurt me now. This rain...will wash away what's past and you will keep me safe and you will keep me close, I'll sleep in your embrace at last. The rain that brings you here is heaven blessed. The skies begin to clear and I'm at rest " she whispers to me reassuredly.

"A breathe away from where you are, I've come home from so far" we sing together in a duet then

" So dont you fret madame Hitori/Sakura, I don't/you won't feel any pain. You will/ I will keep you safe and you/I will keep you close and rain will make the flowers"

At this she finally stops breathing and I finish in a whisper " And rain will make the flowers grow".

I stand up appraising the situation as I protect my twin's dead body. I realise that at some point, while I was blocking out everything except my twin, the battle had finished and the Foot had retreated the losers. I bend down and grunt as I lift Sakura's dead body over my shoulder gently. I turned to see the turtles blocking my way.They step aside as I walk towards them, sensing the fact that I didn't want to fight.

I pause as I stare at Blue and glaring, harshly promise " I swear on my family clan's honour, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but someday you will pay for what you have done here today, Blue, for killing my twin " with that I continue on my way, leaping to the next building I hold Sakura bridal style as I leap from building to building.

That was the beginning of my obsession of defeating the turtle, especially Blue, and delivering their heads on a platter to Shredder.

Leo's POV

I watch the grief striken kunochi jump away, holding the body of her fellow kunochi, her sister. I turn silent and head back to the lair, gesturing for the others to follow. I heard Raph whispering to Donnie and Mikey. Ignoring him, we soon arrive back at the lair. I head past Sensei, ignoring his questions.

Splinter's POV

I watch with a raised eyebrow as Leonardo storms past, his face full of shame and loathing at himself. I turn to the rest of the turtles in a silent question. Michelangelo nods at the other two who head onwards to their rooms in silence.

Michelangelo slumps down onto a seat and looking serious, begins to explain what had happened. " It had been a normal battle, fighting the two kunochi that we told you about. I guess that Leo had lost his grip on the sword before the next thing I knew I heard one of them scream in pain and the other kicked me into Raph as she dashed to her side. We defeated the rest of the Foot and when they were gone, watched as the kunochi who had fought me kneeling down, holding the injured kunochi in her arms. After a few minutes, the kunochi went limp and the other one stood up. She looked around before bending down and picking up the body of the kunochi. She went to walk off and we let her pass but we didn't expect her to stop. She told Leo that one day she would get revenge on him, for killing her twin sister".

I sigh. I knew that this day would come eventually when they finally killed someone. I turn away from Michelangelo, dismissing him and listening as he plods away to his room.

Hitori's POV

The next night I stood on top of the tallest building holding a bag of my sisters ashes. The tradion in our family was not to bury their bodies but burn them instead, releasing them into the wind. Lifting a handful of her ashes up, I blow them off gently, watching as they spiraled away in the wind. I continue this until there are no ashes left. Taking a deep breath I begin singing

"Haru kourou no hana no en

Meguru saka zuki kage sasite

Chiyo matsugue

Wakei deshi

Mukashi no hikari izuko

Aki iinel noschimo noiro

Nakiyuku karino kazu misete

Uuru tsurugi ni terioishi

Mukash no hikari ima izuko

Ima kojo no yowa no tsuki

karawanu hikari taga tame zo

Matsu ni unto wa tada arashi

Tenjokage wa kawaranedo

Eiko wa asuru yo no sugata

Utsusan toteka ima no mao

Ah! Kojo n yowa no tsuki"

I finish as the song draws to a close. Turning around I start to leap from building to building before I am kicked in the stomach. Flying back I do a flip before landing in a crouch. Whipping around I see no one before I am kicked from behind. I fell on my face but just as quickly threw myself up. I look around wildly as I hear a laugh before screaming " COME OUT COWARD!" I scream out a challenge to whoever is there. My head snaps to my left as I see..KARAI?! Staring at her I ask cautiously "What is the meaning of this, Karai". She smirked before replying " Father wants you dead". I stiffen at that before I got into a fighting pose. She smirks before launching a kick at my head. I step aside and ,as she flies past, grab her foot, spinning her in a circle before releasing her, causing her to crash into the building. She got up slowly, her eyes burning in rage before we start circling. While doing this Karai begins to taunt me " You realise that you are nothing with Sakura, don't you? She was the brains while you were the brawn. Without her. You. Are. Nothing" I flinch as she makes each point, knowing that it was the truth and hating that as well. Shouting in fury and losing my composure I throw myself at her but she jumps aside, watching and laughing as I flew through the window. I groan as I pick myself up before limping outside. Looking around, I saw Karai nowhere until she jumps down on me from behind, kicking me in the back. I land on my face, and turning around, scuttle back watching as she stalks forward pointing her katana at my chest. She goes to strike but hesitates and instead she bends down and whispers menacingly " This is just a warning. If I see you again I WILL kill you " she warned me . I nod mutely as she scoffs and turning around disappears out of sight.

Pulling myself up I crawl weakly to the fire escape and go down it slowly. I peak out of the alleyway slowly before I allow myself to stagger out. I stop as I think on where to go. I head four thuds behind me, and freezing I allow myself to peer over my shoulder. My breath hitched when I saw a flash of green, and I quickly continue to limp onwards getting faster until I was in a full out limping run. I took a sharp turn, diving into an alley way and listering as the foot steps went past. I sigh with relief until I feel the blade of a knife or sword on my neck.


	2. Torn

Guys, I really need your opinion. At school I have this friends. I've known her for a while, however, she may make a very bad decision that could have very grave consequences.

In the summer, she is meeting up with this guy, about 21, and he is six years older than her. She has known him for a year, and says that he is alright, but I'm not so sure. She says there are meeting up to have, you know what.

However, as much as she says that he is alright and has treated her alright, saying it's her choice to have you know what at whatever time she is ready for it, I'm concerned he may be a good actor, and he may take advantage of her.

If you were in my shoes, what would you guys do? Because I know that I should tell someone, but she's made me promise not to, but at the same time I don't want her to be one of those girls that are raped, then killed.

So what would you guys do? I promised to keep quiet about it, but I can't as there are so many things that can go wrong with what she is about to do. Should I break my promise and tell someone? Or not tell someone, keep quiet, and if what I fear does happen, feel guilt for the fact I know I could have stopped it and I didn't.

If any one thinks what I'm saying is a joke, it isn't and I'm really concerned for her safety with this guy.


End file.
